heroesofpixtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Corey
Corey (コーリー), is a fighter who participated in Red's 2nd LSW tournament, who would later lend his aid from preventing Erk from destroying all of Pixtopia. Appearance Corey has brown short hair, white skin color, dark gray eyes, average height, and normal body physique. He wears a gray jacket over his black shirt, with black pants and black shoes. Personality Corey is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. When Corey lost in his first match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Silver, who became the 2nd LSW champion. He also shows a good level of teamwork and honor when he accepts the others in fighting Erk and his army. Corey is resilient, able to battle many Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own, then facing off against Erk Copy despite being exhausted and injured. He doesn't let his losses get to him, as Corey likely considers it a good lesson for him to continue improving his abilities as a warrior. Biography Background Not much is known about Corey's past. When Red announces the 2nd LSW Tournament, Corey chooses to partake in it. Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga Introduced alongside the other fighters prior to the first match, Corey eventually battles John for Match 7. Both considered equal in power, neither held an advantage. Both Corey and John were able to counter every attack they threw at each other. John, in an attempt to win the match, throws an energy wave, only for Corey to dodge it and catch him off guard with his own energy wave. John gets out of bound, causing Corey to win the match. In his second match, Corey battles Alonzo. Starting with his first move, Corey charges massive ki blast, nearly overwhelming Alonzo. Alonzo managed to survive the attack, then overpower Corey in a brief clash. With one final knee in the back, Corey tries to get back up but ends up falling unconscious and loses the match by a countdown. Alonzo gets to continue onto the semi-finals. Despite losing the match, Corey chooses to stay till the end of the tournament, wanting to know how every other match will unfold. By the middle of the tournament, David and Fernando inform Corey, alongside the other fighters about a looming threat that has something related to Red. Corey and the others agree in giving their aid once the tournament ends. When the final match ended, Silver is recognized as the new champion at the ceremony. Then suddenly, a monk named Erk, who was possessed by Rah's Sword of Command, appears with his army of Neo-Pixel Fighters. Planning to destroy all of Pixtopia, Erk first wishes to eradicate the fighters who participated in the tournament. Red appears and asks the assistance of Silver and the others. They all agree in taking down Erk and his army, starting an all-out battle royale. Corey battles multiple Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own. Despite all of their efforts, Corey and the other fighters fail in taking down even one Neo-Pixel Fighter. It was only due to Erk Copy, a Neo-Pixel copy of Monk Erk, that stopped the army, by killing Erk while he let his guard down, also causing him to lose Rah's Sword of Command. Although Silver possessed Rah's Sword of Command and turned evil briefly, Red and the others saved him from it. Erk Copy then gains Rah's Sword of Command, where Corey and the fighters have one final clash, where they all perform an energy wave at Erk Copy. In the end, Red takes down Erk Copy at the cost of his life. With the defeat of Erk Copy and the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, Corey heads out on his own. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power Corey, being able to participate in Red's 2nd tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. Cole was given an official power level of 350 while suppressed and a power level of 450 when at full power, making him stronger than a Skray. During his battle with John, both had equal power levels only because Corey was holding back his true power. While initially either of them could the match, Corey was able to show a glimpse of his true power, which gave him the victory. When Corey had to face Alonzo, he struggled the most. Alonzo was holding back during their battle and still overwhelmed Corey even at full power. Although Corey was strong enough to damage Alonzo, who would later become the 2nd LSW champion. Corey was capable of fighting on par with many Neo-Pixel Fighters, with an individual Neo-Pixel Fighter given an official power level of 500. it's worth noting that due to Monk Erk possessing Rah's Sword of Command, it's likely he was able to amplify the power of his Neo-Pixel Fighter Army in comparison to a regular Neo-Pixel Fighter. However, even when Corey was able to go all out without being restricted by tournament rules, none of Pixtopian fighters, including Corey, were capable of defeating even one Neo-Pixel Fighters. Corey's energy wave was easily held back by Erk Copy, even with the help of everyone else attack at the same time, showing the massive gap in power between them. However, Corey was the only few who was able to damage Erk Copy when he was caught off guard when the other fighters struggled to do the same. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Corey possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Corey can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Corey is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Corey having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Corey is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Super Ki Blast -' An advance variation that is much stronger and bigger than a regular ki blast. * 'Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Corey moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga * Corey vs. John (Win) * Corey vs. Alonzo (Loss) * Corey vs. Neo-Pixel Fighter (Draw) * Corey & Pixtopia Fighters vs. Erk Copy (Won)